


Three is one too much

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Affairs, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Being an Idiot, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian's boyfriend Ed wants to have a threesome with a friend. Ian is against it, because he's afraid Ed would end up leaving him for another guy. But instead, Ian can't forget about the other man and ends up in a spiral of lies
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Three is one too much

**Author's Note:**

> So a dear friend of mine wanted me to write a threesome smut scene (she doesn't even read this, but when I told her about my AHS oneshot, she wanted me to write a threesome scene with Tate, Mickey and Ian) however, we all know that Mickey is way too jealous and possesive to share his Gallagher with another man, so I had to make things a bit more complicated

Ian and Ed were together for some time now, it was good.  
Ian was happy with the relationship in general, Ed was a nice guy, he was a vet and had a big heart, more for animals than humans, but still.

They didn't live together yet, but recently talked about moving in.  
Ian could imagine, being with Ed for a while. He wasn't sure if it would be enough for forever, wasn't sure if he really loved him so damn much and never wanted someone else ever again. But right now, he didn't want more or someone else, right now Ed was what Ian needed and wanted.

Two weeks ago, however, Ed came to Ian with a request.  
Their sexlife was okay, Ian had made it (again) to fall for a man just to find out he was a top, and a top that wasn't willing to bottom every once in a while, too. That was the only thing that annoyed Ian, he preferred topping too, but some guys acted, like bottoming was the worst thing ever and insisted on never ever doing it (often that had to do with stereotypes and a very fragile manhood). Ed, however sweet he was, was one of those guys. So, Ian bottomed most of the time, it wasn't so bad.

The request however, surprised Ian, Ed seemed way too innocent to ask such a thing and yet here they were.

"I want to have a threesome" he said.  
Ian almost spit out his water again that he was drinking right at the moment.  
"Sorry, what?"  
"A threesome. You, me and another guy."  
"Why?"  
"Sounds fun, looks fun, it would be fun."

Ian raised his eyebrow.  
"What am I not enough anymore?"  
Ed rolled his eyes, "Of course you are, Ian. But I think, we could explore our sexual horizons a bit more."

Ian bit his bottom lip.  
"Look, Ed, threesomes may look hot in porn, but how would you know it's actually that awesome in real life?"  
Ed swallowed, "Okay, confession, I already had a threesome once."

Ian raised his eyebrows at him.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and it is as good as it looks, two hot guys all over you the whole time. Come on Ian, it would be so much fun."  
"I don't know... fucking with another man? What if that causes complications between us?"

"Why would it?" Ed asked confused.  
"What if you like fucking him more than me?"  
Ed scoffed, "Ian, no worries, it's just sex. I won't fall madly in love with a man that we use to have group sex with. Also, I thought doing that would be good for you."

"Good for me how?" Ian asked confused.  
He grinned cheekily, "Well, I know that you want to top again and that... I have my issues with that. I know a guy, who would do it with us, he's one of the biggest power bottoms on the planet."

Ian blinked a few times, well that sounded hot.  
Ed scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek up to his ear.  
"Think about it, your cock buried balls deep inside of a guy's ass, while my cock is up your ass." He whispered into his ear and ran his hands over Ian's body, "Moving together, getting fucked and fucking someone at the same time..."

Ian moaned lowly.  
"He would suck your dick while I fuck him and then you would watch him suck my dick while you fuck him."

Ian grew hard in his pants at the mere thought of it.  
"You already have a guy in mind?"  
"Friend of a friend Had a threesome with him already, he said he's so fucking good. You will love it, Ian.", Ed mumbled  
"What's his name?"  
"Mickey."

Ian bit his lip while Ed kissed his neck and slipped his hands under Ian's shirt.  
Mickey, that sounded hot and moanable.  
"Okay, I'm in." Ian mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian and Ed invited Mickey over to Eds apartment.

The man was hotter than Ian imagined. He had slicked back black hair, a pale face, pouty lips and big blue eyes. He had nicely toned arms, tattooed knuckles, a slim body and his ass looked the most perfect Ian and ever seen.

Friend of a friend, none of Eds friends was this hot and Ian couldn't even imagine, one of them being lucky enough to get someone like him to sleep with them.

And now Ian was about to bury his cock inside of the man in front of his boyfriend.

"Mickey, this is Ian, Ian Mickey."  
Mickey nodded in his direction.  
Ian was stunned, he didn't imagine having a threesome with a literal Angel.

"Great, any rules I need to know about, who I'm not allowed to touch where?" Mickey asked almost matter of factly, but still let his voice drift into sexiness towards the end, while looking at Ian.

"No, everything's allowed, right babe?" Ed asked.  
Ian could just nod, slightly flustered.  
Mickey grinned at Ian's reaction, he noticed this was the first time Ian did something like this immediately and he also sure as hell noticed the way Ian was looking at him.

"Good, my only rule is, always a condom when you intend to put your cocks up my ass.", Mickey turned to Ed and grinned smugly, "Shirt off then"  
Ed quickly took his shirt off and Ian watched how Mickey roamed his hands over his boyfriends body while sinking to his knees.

Mickey opened Eds jeans and pulled them down together with his boxers. He pulled his semi out and stroked him a few times before licking his length up once and then wrapped his lips around his cock and bobbed his head a few times. Mickey looked over to Ian and pulled back from Ed, who was moaning lowly, and grinned, "Come over here, or you just wanna watch?"

Ian blinked a few times and came over. Mickey and Ian were both kneeling in front of Ed, one on either side of his cock and Mickey started dragging his tongue up and down his dick, drooling on him lightly, to spread his spit on Eds dick with his tongue and lips.

Ian bit his lip, mesmerized by the view, but quickly joined Mickey, both men were sucking and licking on Eds dick, while keeping eye contact with each other. That alone was so insanely hot to Ian, he could spend hours just watching Mickey.

Eventually, Ian broke the eye contact to look up at Ed, the man was looking down at them, mouth hanging open.  
He buried his fingers in Ian's red hair and made him take his cock fully into his mouth, so Mickey just went to suck on his balls instead.

The Malkovich's hands already found their way on Ian's body.  
When Ed released Ian again and both boys went back to mouthing on his cock on either side, they eventually both landed on the tip and went from sucking Ed, to a passionate kiss between them.

Ian was jerking Ed off while kissing Mickey, who lifted Ian's shirt up and pulled back from the kiss to take both their shirts off.  
He nudged Ian to go back to sucking Ed, while he explored Ian's body further.

Mickey kissed a trail down Ian's body, sucked on his nipple for a second, having Ian moan around Ed.  
The black haired man got down to Ian's pants and unbuttoned them quickly, he got Ian's already rock hard cock out and wrapped his lips around it.

Mickey knew, that during this encounter Ian would probably be the one to mainly fuck him, while Ed had his way with both of them. He had told him before, that Ian wanted to top someone again and when he had his cock in his mouth, which was bigger and nicer than Ed's, he congratulated himself a bit, that cock promised a really good orgasm for him.

Eventually, Ed stopped the blowjob number on the floor and made them get into bed, where Ian finally took the chance to rid Mickey off his pants, while it was Ed's turn to kiss the Milkovich.

Mickey noted, that Ian was the better kisser.  
Now Ed was sitting on the bed, Mickey kneeling before him on his hands and knees.

Ian hadn't topped someone in what felt like ages, but he still knew all his old tricks to drive his bottoms crazy.  
So, while Mickey was blowing Ed again, Ian was behind him and ate him out.

He was fucking him with his tongue, circled his tongue around his hole and pushed his fingers into him, just one at first, then at the same time while shoving his tongue into his ass. He opened him up slowly, took his sweet time with him. Mickey was moaning and groaning while trying to concentrate on sucking Ed off.

When he could let three fingers easily slide in and out of Mickeys hole, he grinned and gently graced his teeth over his right asscheek. He crawled up to him, hovered over his back and kissed his neck.

"I want to bury my cock far up your ass" he mumbled and groped his ass with one hand.  
"Then do it" Mickey said breathlessly.  
Ian looked up at Ed and grinned dirtily, he leaned up to him and kissed him while taking a condom and lube from their bedside table.

He rolled the condom on and just used a bit lube since his hole was already slick with spit.  
Ian kneeled behind Mickey and pushed his dick into him slowly.

Mickey let go of Ed to moan loudly while Ian bottomed out, his toes curled in and he moaned with every thrust Ian made.

He eventually managed to clear his head to a degree, that he could take Eds dick back into his mouth, moaning and groaning around him with every hard thrust Ian made.

The Ginger got faster, he held Mickey's hips tightly while watching his cock sliding in and out of Mickeys hole again and again. He looked over to Ed, the man watched him, his own face full of pleasure while Mickey was sucking his cock like his life depended on it.

He couldn't believe how much he missed topping someone, having his dick balls deep in some guys ass, feeling Mickey tight and warm around him.  
And his ass was the most perfect thing Ian ever had the pleasure of sticking his cock into.

After minutes of being in complete heaven, Ed got up from his spot and came around to kiss Ian, gently pushing him away.  
It was his turn to finally get his hands on the man.

Ian watched him for a second, how Ed pushed his dick into Mickey.  
The Milkovich looked back at Ian and bit his bottom lip, waving him to him while moaning.

Ian moved in front of Mickey, but instead of positioning himself to get blown by Mickey again, he leaned down to kiss him.  
Mickey moaned into Ian's mouth, while making out with him, his body moving back forth due to Eds thrusts.

"Fuck" Mickey mumbled against his lips, he moved his lips across Ian's cheek, "Take the rubber off, I want to suck that cock again. Just gotta take a new one when you fuck me again, you're so good and hot", he whispered into Ian's ear.  
Ian moaned at his sex filled voice and looked up at Ed, who didn't notice their whispering, being far too off in the pleasure of fucking Mickey.

Ian quickly took the rubber off and kneeled in front of Mickey. He grinned up at Ian when he grasped his cock again and took him into his mouth. Mickey held eye contact with him the entire time while blowing him, he let his dick slide in and out of his mouth quickly and deepthroated him.

Occasionally, Ian looked over to Ed, who was watching them by now. He seemed to be majorly turned on by watching his boyfriend being sucked off by another guy.

Ian ran his hand through Mickeys hair, moaning and groaning while Mickey convinced him that his tongue was fucking magical.

"Baby", Ed panted eventually and looked at Ian, nodding in his direction so Ian would come back behind Mickey.

Ian removed his dick out of Mickeys mouth and leaned down to kiss him again, before taking another condom and getting behind Mickey again.

Ed cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately, probably felt like he wasn't getting enough of Ian's lips in contrast to Mickey. He groped Ian's ass and sucked a hickey on Ian's neck, while Ian teased Mickey secretly with his finger circling his hole and just slightly pushing in now and again.

Ed let go of Ian and nudged him to get properly behind Mickey.  
Ian pushed his cock back into Mickey, what had the Milkovich moan a tad bit louder again. He threw his head back while Ian thrusted in and out of him.  
Ed was behind Ian, he ran his hands over Ian's broad shoulders and back to his ass.

Ian leaned a bit more over Mickey, so Ed could stick a lubed up finger up his ass.  
Ian had one hand on Mickeys shoulder, while fucking him hard and fast, and sneaked his other hand around Mickey, to grasp the Milkovich's cock.

Mickey was moaning loudly and moved his hips to meet every thrust Ian made.  
Ed fingered Ian's ass at the same time and was quick to push his cock into him.

Ian dug his nails into Mickeys hips and moaned loudly. Even though he preferred topping over bottoming, Ed was good at what he was doing. So now, Ian had his dick balls deep inside of Mickey, feeling the hot man tightly around him, and at the same time got fucked by Ed, giving him the best of both.

They were moving in sync, Ian was moaning loudly, so was Mickey underneath him, moaning and groaning, whimpering when Ian made it to find and hit the man's prostate over and over again.

Ed was leaning over Ian, kissed his neck to whisper in his ear hotly, "I want to cum together with you, baby, on him"  
Ian groaned at his words.  
Mickey had heard him too and just choked out a "God yes"

Ian nodded and pulled out of Mickey. Ed pulled out of Ian and pulled him down from the bed while Mickey crawled to the edge. He took each of their dicks in his hand and started pumping them.  
He slid from the bed, so he sat in front of them and took Ian's cock into his mouth, sucking him, Ian had his hand in Mickeys hair, pushing him closer, shoving his dick far down Mickeys throat.

Mickey had a few other plans, he pulled back and switched to Eds cock. The two men were standing close next to each other, so Mickey was able to take both cocks in his mouth at the same time.  
Ian moaned loudly, feeling his dick sliding against Ed's inside of Mickeys hot mouth.

Ed leaned his head on Ian's shoulder, moaning softly, he put his hand on the back of Ian's neck and kissed the ginger while Mickey was bringing both closer to the edge.

"Fuck I'm coming" Ed panted, Ian was close to.  
They eventually came almost at the same time, Mickey let them come over his face, most of it landing in his open mouth, some white drops landed on his cheek and some dripped down his chin on his chest.

Ian looked down at Mickey while coming down from his high, it was the dirtiest and hottest view he ever had. Mickey panted heavily and grinned smugly, but he was still hard. While Ed was coming down from his high and lay back on the bed, Ian dropped to his knees and kissed Mickey, tasting the cum on his face, he dragged his thump across his cheek and collected the cum there, bringing it up to Mickeys lips, who stared into his eyes while licking it off.

Ian would have almost moaned again at the sight, instead he lay down in front of Mickey and took care of his erection. He wrapped his lips around his hard cock and started sucking him off. Mickey leaned his head back and moaned while gripping Ian's red hair tightly.  
Ian didn't need long to get Mickey off, having the man coming down Ian's throat.

Ian grinned and leaned up and kissed him again. He was sure Mickey could taste himself on his lips, just like Ian could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been two weeks since Ian and Ed had sex with Mickey and the man hadn't left Ian's mind for one second.

Right now, Ian was sitting in a bar and waited for a colleague that he wanted to meet up with. She was his only lesbian colleague and a good friend, she was the one he would always take with him to LGBT events, pride, parties or gay bars, like the one he was in now.  
Usually they would talk a lot and then Ian would help her hook up with some hot chick.

Today she was late, so Ian we sitting at the bar alone, waiting.  
"Hey, three beers" Ian's head snapped up when he heard a voice over all the chatter around him.

Right next to him stood Mickey.  
"Mickey?"  
The man turned around to him surprised.  
"Oh hey, Ian." Ian tried not to show how happy he was that Mickey actually remembered his name.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Uhm, Just going from bar to bar with some friends. You?"  
"Waiting for a friend, she's late. I'm glad to see you..." He smiled.

Mickey smiled back and looked at his hands before looking back at Ian.  
"To be honest, I hoped I would see you again. You've been kinda cruising my mind for a while."

The bartender gave Mickey his beers.  
"Listen, Ian, this wasn't the first time I did something like that, and this isn't the first conversation like this I had. Whatever you have in mind, it's probably a bad idea."  
"Why?" Ian asked confused.  
"Because I know that you have a boyfriend. And if I know one thing about boyfriends, then that they don't appreciate their boyfriends being friendly with the guy they had group sex with."

Ian bit his lip, Mickey was about to turn around and leave, but Ian couldn't let him go so easily.  
"Ed and I broke up" he said quickly.  
Mickey turned back around to him.

"Oh yeah?" He didn't sound convinced, "When?"  
Ian shrugged, "Recently."  
"So, two weeks ago your relationship was stable enough to fuck me and now that we meet again, you broke up?"  
"Well, him and I were never for the long run anyways. I knew, it would be over soon when we did it with you. Now we just... ended things."

Mickey bit his lip and raised an eyebrow at him, not sure if he should believe him.  
"I want to take you on a date"  
Mickey scoffed, "Alright, ginger, listen, the sex was awesome, and I would lie if I would say that you weren't the best dick I had in a while, and you're insanely hot. But I got enough fuckbuddies to ring up right now, I'm not fucking another guy just for the sake of it right now. I've got other stuff to do."

"Well, I want to take you on a date" Ian repeated, "That's not fucking for the sake of it. You don't even have to sleep with me afterwards if you don't want to. Then I'll take you on a second date, maybe a third, a fourth" he shrugged, "Get to know you."  
"That Sounds like an awful lot of work just for sex."  
"I'm not talking about just sex, Mickey. I want to get to know you. Spend time with you. I also want to roll around naked in your bed with you for hours, but that's another point."

Mickey looked at him, obviously trying to make a decision.  
"Hey Mickey, what takes you so long?" Another guy suddenly appeared by his side.  
"What, yeah, I'll be right there"  
The guy looked from Mickey to Ian and grinned, "Mick, it's Tim's bachelor party, can't you reschedule the flirting?"

Mickey rolled his eyes he quickly got a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket and pushed it over to Ian.  
"Call me about that date, but better soon, before I forget your name, freckles.", he smirked and disappeared in the crowd together with his friend.

Five minutes later, his friend finally arrived.  
"Hey, Ian."  
"Hey, finally, I already located all the hot chicks in the bar for you and here is your drink" he pushed one of the beers in front of him over to her.

"Thanks. So, how's your boyfriend? Ed?"  
"Oh he's... He is fine. I just came from his apartment."  
"You still got plans to move in together?"  
"Yeah, we've been talking about it" he said and shifted in the barstool, the paper with Mickeys number in his pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian woke up in soft sheets in a ridiculously big bed.  
He needed a second do get his thoughts and memories in order, this comfy thing he was lying in sure as hell wasn't his boyfriend's bed, or his own.  
He blinked a few times against the sun light coming in through a window to his right and finally opened his eyes.

He smiled when he looked to his left and remembered where he was and why.  
He rolled over to the man sleeping with his back to him and put his arm around him, his lips attached to his pale neck.

Mickey made a satisfied noise at the gentle touch.  
"You awake?", Ian whispered.  
"Am now", he mumbled.  
Ian smiled and nuzzled his neck.  
"You're warm", Ian mumbled and smiled, "And soft.", he let his hand run over his body gently.

Mickey turned around in his arms and shily looked up at him out of half-closed lids.  
"So, you did sleep with me after the first date", he smiled.  
Mickey shrugged, "You took me out for fancy dinner and listened to me talking about boring shit the whole evening."  
"It wasn't boring shit", Ian whispered and ran a hand through Mickeys unruly hair.  
Mickey scoffed, "I know that I'm not exactly the most interesting person on planet earth."

"You're very interesting, Mickey. I enjoyed our date last night a lot... and I'm gonna take you on that second date, like I said."  
Mickey smiled and looked down, sighing.  
"What?", Ian asked.  
"It's just... you're amazing. You're nice and sweet... and fantastic in bed. Sad, that's over soon."

"What are you talking about?", Ian asked confused.  
Mickey looked up at him again, "Like I said, that's not the first time, I had something with a couple and one of them wanted to fuck around again afterwards. Not only with couples. I know that I'm just averagely attractive, averagely interesting, an averagely good person. I'm just amazing in bed. So hot guys, like you, want to fuck me again and again, until they had me enough times and notice that I'm just another average guy out of bed. Then they leave."

Ian frowned at him and shook his head.  
"Whoever treated you like that is a douche bag."  
"It's been more than just one, it always ends like that."  
"Bullshit", Ian mumbled and put his hand on Mickey's cheek, "When I saw you for the first time, I thought you were insanely beautiful. Thought I was about to have sex with a fucking angel."

Mickey scoffed and bit his bottom lip.  
"I mean it", Ian grinned, "You are incredibly attractive, Mick. Not only because of your ass or your fucking skills, you're beautiful. Right now."  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "You're overdoing it, freckles."  
"I'm just saying what I'm thinking", he smiled at him, "Why would I lie to you?"

Mickey smiled and pushed Ian back into the pillows just to crawl on top of him.  
"I give you a week, then you'll be tired of me."  
"If I still think you're the most beautiful man on earth in a week, will you be my boyfriend then?"  
Mickey looked down at him with raised eyebrows, "Wow, you're losing no time."  
"You said, you've got enough fuckbuddies to ring up and don't want to fuck someone just for the sake of it.", Ian reminded him, "I don't intend to be just some fuckbuddy you can call over when you're bored. I mean, you can always call me over for sex when you're bored, but... you get what I mean."

Mickey looked at him uncertain.  
"Are you serious about this?"  
"Of course,"  
He bit his bottom lip, "And you really broke up with your boyfriend?"

Ian looked up at him, "Yeah", he lied in a heartbeat, "Why?"  
"I don't do cheaters or liars... all my last relationships ended with them fucking someone else or... lying from the beginning or leaving for someone hotter. I'm done with that shit."  
Ian swallowed, "I don't cheat or lie. I just... think you're amazing and I want to just... be with you, for as long as you let me. Is that so hard to believe?"

Mickey scoffed, "Yeah"  
"Why?"  
"Well, we met because we had groupsex with your boyfriend. And, look at you, look at me, usually a guy like you wouldn't look at me twice."  
Ian rolled his eyes, "Man we need to work on your self-esteem. You're so confident during sex, no shy bone in you. But when someone says, they like you and want to be with you, you're talking yourself down like you're trying to set a record."  
Mickey shrugged, "Bad experiences I guess."  
Ian smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "Well, I intend treating you right, Mick"

Mickey smiled and kissed him.  
Ian kissed him back and wrapped his arms around the Milkovich.  
The poor man had been treated so badly by guys, that he thought the only good thing about himself was how good he was in bed. Ian intended to fix him, make him feel good about himself again and build that confidence back up.  
But while he promised himself to help Mickey, the thought of Ed came back into his mind... Ed, his boyfriend, that he was still in a relationship with... what he just lied about to Mickey... who he cheated on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been months since Ian started seeing Mickey.

Right now, he sat at the kitchen table in Ed's apartment.  
The man was telling him excitedly about his plans for the day. Ian barely even listened.

"Then I meet up with some friends in a bar, you wanna join us?", he finished.  
Ian looked at his boyfriend. If Ed had plans to go out tonight, Ian could spend the evening with Mickey at his place, seduce him with a horror movie, strawberries and chocolate, just because it sounded good.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'll make it. I've got plans to meet up with my sister tomorrow early in the morning and afterwards I have a shift, so I go to bed early today." He said quickly.  
Ed smiled at him, "You're spending a lot of time with your siblings in the last few weeks" he stated, and Ian froze in his movement, "I like that." Ian exhaled relieved, "Family is important, I'm sure they miss you since you moved out."

Ian chuckled, "No they certainly don't, that house is so crowded, one Gallagher less in there is welcomed."

Of course, Ian had thought about breaking up with Ed, he had no clue why he was still together with him.  
He wanted Mickey, he felt good when he was with Mickey. And all the lying started to get on Ian's nerves.

But breaking up with Ed wasn't easy... The man was a vet and somehow could muster the look of a kicked, lost puppy perfectly. You go and try to break up with a puppy!

But what made it really complicated was... just after Ian started seeing Mickey and wanted to break up with Ed, his dad died.  
Ian had rolled his eyes mentally when Ed had called him crying about it, Ed never had a good relationship with his father since the man told him, he wasn't his son anymore for being gay when Ed was 19. So, you might think, the man's death wouldn't be so hard on him, but oh boy, Ed cried and cried for days. He was still upset.  
Ian maybe was an asshole for cheating, but he wouldn't break up with the man while he was close to being depressed after his dad's death.  
Ed was still sad about it, so Ian couldn't break up.

Then again.... Ian wasn't sure if he maybe just wasn't looking for excuses to not break up.  
He wanted Mickey, he was sure about that, but new relationships always took a lot of work, dates and talks, getting to know a person and building trust and a relationship.  
It was especially hard, when the other man, here Mickey, was insecure about relationships and doubted that Ian actually wanted him. He also just wasn't a fan of talking, trusting and letting people in.

Being with Ed from time to time again, was a bit easier. He could just relax and maybe he hadn't a lot of feelings for him, but he didn't need to work for the relationship, it was just lazy and easy and unexciting to be with him and sometimes Ian enjoyed that.

He had no doubt that he could also just lie on the couch with Mickey and just do nothing with him, no need to talk or anything. But he always wanted to talk with him, he wanted to get to the bottom of his insecurities, and he wanted to make him feel as good and loved a possible.  
With Ed, he didn't care if the man felt loved and cherished by Ian.

"Maybe you can join me the next time" Ed said, "Or we could go on a date this weekend. Been a while."  
Ian sighed, "Yeah, sure, we could have dinner and go to the movies afterwards on Saturday, if you want to. If they don't push a shift in last minute, I should have time"  
"Sounds nice" Ed grinned, "I'm looking forward to it. Some classic couple time with my boyfriend"

"What, is cuddling and a movie not couple time?" Ian asked smiling, and quietly thought, that Ed should just break up with him if he had a problem, Ian would appreciate it.

"Yes, it is, and I love it. But going out once in a while is nice though."  
Ian smiled and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was on his way to Mickeys apartment.

 **Freckles** : be there in a minute

 **Peach** **🍑** : hurry up

Ian smiled, Mickey was as impatient as ever. He had saved him as Peach in his phone, because one, that man's ass looked like a juicy, perfect peach, and two, so Ed wouldn't know he had contact with Mickey if he happened to see his contacts.

Also, Ian always hid his chats and phone from both his boyfriends.

 **Ed** : hey baby 💕 I'm at the bar with the others now, if you change your mind and want to come over you can ❤❤ miss you 😘😘

Ian rolled his eyes.

 **Ian** : sorry babe, go to bed now -next time, promise 😘

Ian quickly put his phone away before knocking on Mickeys door.

The Milkovich opened, looking as beautiful and hot as ever in such an effortless way.  
He had his hair slicked back and wore a tight tank top, showing off his toned arms. Not a lot of guys could look this attractive without even trying.

Ian came in and kissed him.  
"I actually hate spontaneous plans" Mickey said while they went to the kitchen, "Ain't giving me enough time to obsess and freak out about it. But having you here is even worth it."

Ian chuckled and kissed him again.  
"You shouldn't freak out about seeing me, Mick. I always think you're perfect the way you are."  
Mickey shook his head and licked his bottom lip, "Going round and calling me perfect, huh? Someone aiming for a blowjob on the couch?"

Ian grinned dirtily, "Wouldn't say no to that", he put his hand on the small of his back and pushed him close to him, "But first I just want to have a nice movie night on the couch with my boyfriend while I shower him with love and affection" he mumbled against his neck while leaving butterfly kisses on his skin and eventually sucked a hickey until Mickey let out a low moan, hand on the back of Ian's neck, "Then I plan on absolutely ruining you in your ridiculously big bed."

"It's not ridiculous. It's so big so you can take me in every way to every time you want" he whispered while Ian pushed him up against a kitchen counter, one leg pressed between Mickeys thighs, so the Milkovich started rubbing himself against his ginger.

"Or I fuck you first, we take a nice shower together and after worshipping your cock, we watch the movie." Ian groaned against his skin and captured his lips in a kiss.

"Sounds even better" Mickey whispered while already opening Ian's belt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey slowly woke up from the sunlight shining into his bedroom. He groggily turned around, trying to hide from the yellow devil and grab some more sleep.  
He quickly noticed Ian not lying next to him, what was unfortunate, because he planned on cuddling the tall ginger until he was attentive enough to go down on him and give him his beloved good-morning blowjob – something that Mickey enjoyed doing for two simple reasons: One, He loved sucking dick and two, it put Ian into a cheery mood that led to him making pancakes for Mickey.

He sighed and slowly opened his eyes, he could hear the ginger making noises somewhere by the bed.  
He crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down.  
The man was doing push ups on the carpet.

"Remind me, why am I dating a jock again?", he mumbled sleepily and propped himself up on his elbows.  
Ian stopped and sat up, smiling at him, "Because I look hot and you actually like watching me working out."  
Mickey smiled, "Right, but do you know what I like even more?"  
"What?", he grinned cheekily, knowing exactly where this was going.  
"Nine inches sliding in and out of me as if trying to set a record", he grinned, lying back on his back and stretching his arms out.

Ian chuckled, "Well, if it's that what you want, I might be down to help you out..."  
"No no no", Mickey grinned at him, "You gotta let me watch you finishing those fifty push-ups."

Mickey licked his lips and pulled the blanket away from himself while the redhead continued his morning work-out, counting the push-ups loudly, so Mickey knew, when he would pretty much jump up and attack him with a kiss.

The Milkovich loved watching the ginger working out, how his muscles moved under his skin when he did the push ups, he let his hands wander over his own body and started to pump his dick lazily, still naked from last night.  
"Forty-five, forty-six", Mickey was fully hard by now and just waiting for Ian to finally finish up, "Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty"

Quicker than Mickey could react the ginger stood up and crawled over him on the bed, pushing his lips against his.  
Mickey moved his hands from his cock to Ian's neck, running one hand through his red hair.  
The Milkovich chuckled while Ian eagerly pushed Mickey further up on the mattress and rubbed their crotches together, he wrapped his legs around Ian's hips, pulling him closer to him.

The ginger kissed his neck and lips sloppily while grabbing the lube from the nightstand, Mickey didn't mind in the slightest, passionate morning sex with Ian always resulted in sloppy kisses, but Mickey enjoyed them. Ian brought his fingers down to Mickey's ass, quickly pushing one in, Mickey moaned against his lips.

Ian made quick work to open him up, having the Milkovich moan and groan in his arms.  
Mickey reached for the bedside table and grabbed a condom for Ian, "I'm good, now get on me"  
Ian chuckled and pulled his fingers out, while Mickey freed the condom from its wrapper and sat up to place it on Ian's dick and roll it down, lubing his dick afterwards, he often insisted on doing that, because he loved holding his dick in his hand and feeling how big it was, even if it was just to lube him up.

Ian pushed Mickey back on the bed and started pushing into him.  
Mickey moaned at the feeling and looked the ginger man in the eyes while he bottomed out.  
He started thrusting in and out of him almost immediately, leaning back over Mickey, so he could kiss him, while the Milkovich wrapped his arms around his neck, scratching over his back and fisting his hair, while Ian gave it to him good and hard.

Ian placed kisses everywhere his lips could reach without losing his rhythm, both men didn't hold back with their noises when they were fucking, and the bed slammed against the wall with every thrust.  
Mickey felt almost sorry for the neighbours, but it was some old homophobic republicans anyways, so they deserved this little torture in the morning.

Mickey put one hand from Ian's hair on his dick again and jerked himself off while Ian fucked into him.  
"I'm close", Ian panted. The ginger never lasted long when they fucked in the morning. Later in the day, he could fuck him nonstop for over an hour, making Mickey come a few times in between.  
"Don't stop", Mickey growled and jerked himself off quicker.

The redhead kept going, kissing his neck while thrusting into him in hard motions, Mickey moaned lowly.  
"I'm coming", the Milkovich groaned and pulled Ian into a proper kiss, when both came almost at the same time.

"Fuck", Ian breathed and pulled himself out of Mickey, throwing the condom into the bin and kissing him again, playfully.  
The ginger lay back on the pillows and Mickey crawled up to him, putting his head on his shoulder.

Ian sighed satisfied and kissed Mickeys forehead.  
"I don't know how you can wake up and the first thing you do is work out", Mickey mumbled.  
Ian chuckled, "I gotta do it at some point, also, watching me makes you want to fuck me in the morning, that's reason enough."  
"I'm down for sex with you no matter time and place, you are aware of that, right?"

Ian grinned at him, "So, I'm thinking pancakes for breakfast."  
Mickey nodded, worked every time.  
Ian slowly got up, what led to Mickey just lazily rolling to the other side of the bed to watch Ian get dressed.  
"What are you doing this weekend?", Mickey asked.

Ian bit his lip, he had promised Ed a date this weekend.  
"Why are you asking?"  
"Just thought we could go out", Mickey shrugged.  
"On a date?", Ian smiled and looked back to him, "you usually never want to go on dates."  
"I know, but you like going out and I'm in a happy mood."

Ian grinned, he loved taking Mickey out, but unfortunately, the Milkovich wasn't a fan of going on actual dates. He usually only went out to bars and clubs with friends to try to get laid or get his friends laid and if that wouldn't work, he would go home with one of his friends and fuck them (sometimes not only one).

So, going out on dates, real dates, with sitting down and eating, just wasn't his thing. He was cool with going to bars and clubs with Ian to make out with him and drive the other guys there mad with jealousy. But sitting down with him on a table and eat out wasn't something he felt comfortable with – partly because he couldn't distract him from their conversation with sex.  
So, Ian had to use the chance he got to go on a date.

"Happy mood?", he grinned and crawled back on the bed to him.  
"Maybe you make me happy", he didn't look at him, "It's been five months and you never once made me feel... not good about myself."  
Ian smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss him.  
"I have to push some shifts around, but I'll make sure I can take you out on Saturday.", he promised.

Mickey looked him in the eyes again and pulled him down to kiss him again, smiling into the kiss.  
"I think you promised me some pancakes", he whispered when Ian kissed his cheek and let his hand wander down his body.  
"Yeah I did", he kissed his lips again, gently, "I'll be on it in a minute", he put his hand on his cheek, "Just one more second"  
Mickey grinned into the kiss and ran his hands through his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry, Ed, but they pushed a shift in last minute, we can't go out Saturday.", Ian said to Ed the next day.  
Ed looked like a lost, kicked puppy again.  
"Oh", he just said disappointed, "Is there really nothing you can do?"  
"I'm sorry, I tried. But Lexi is sick, and they made me take her shift. There is nothing I can do."

Ed sighed deeply.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, alright?", Ian reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, "I promise, I'll make it up to you. We can go out next weekend."  
Ed just nodded sadly, "Yeah, okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian took Mickey to a semi-fancy restaurant for their date. Mickey had been more open today than usually, actually told him stuff without Ian having to pull every single information from him bit by bit.  
Mickey was just purely happy the whole evening, after dinner, Ian took him to the movies and even made the sacrifice to watch a horror movie.

Right now, they were sitting in a bar to end the evening, Mickey was grinning and laughing.  
"You ain't got any contact to your family anymore, like, at all?"  
Mickey shook his head, "I meet up with my sister from time to time, but the rest is dead to me and I to them. But in the end, I'm glad about that."  
"Why's that?", Ian smiled.  
"Took me a long time to free myself from that prick of a father and get out, but since then I swore to never be ashamed of being gay anymore. I'd never buy a pink drink and you will never catch me saying 'yaas queen' or anything, but I'm not ashamed to be out seen with you on a date.", he smiled at him, "And gay sex rocks"

Ian chuckled, "I'll so make you watch Drag Race with me until you can't fight the urge to strut down your apartment in high heels."  
Mickey shook his head grinning, Ian leaned over the table to him, "Maybe it would turn me on"  
"Me in heels?", Mickey asked with raised eyebrows.  
Ian shrugged, "With those legs... heels would look good on you. Heels and nothing else, of course."  
Mickey licked his bottom lip and leaned closer to him, "How much would it turn you on?"  
"You wouldn't be able to walk for a week", he whispered and looked at him hungrily.  
Mickey swallowed hard and pulled him to him to kiss him passionately over the table. Ian had his hand in Mickey's hair.

"Ian?!", a voice suddenly interrupted them.

Ian pulled back from Mickey quickly and slowly turned around.  
Right in front of him stood Ed.  
Ian looked at him shocked, no, he wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't supposed to see... Mickey  
He could just stare at Ed while he panicked inside.

Ed now looked at Mickey and recognised him.  
"What, you?"  
Mickey blinked a few times confused.  
"What are you doing here with my boyfriend?", Ed yelled at Mickey, everyone else in the bar suddenly quiet.

"Boyfriend?", he asked still confused and Ian could feel him looking at him now.  
Ian swallowed and slowly turned back to him.  
"You said, you broke up", he didn't even sound angry or anything, just... disappointed.

"Broke up?", Ed repeated, "We sure as hell didn't! But now I'm breaking up with you! You stupid asshole, all the extra shifts and the time you allegedly spent with your family? You were with him, weren't you?"  
Ian just kept looking at Mickey, guilt on his face, while Mickey just stared back at him.

"How could you, Ian?", Ed kept yelling, "Could you at least look at me?"  
Instead Ian just closed his eyes and looked down.  
"I don't ever want to see you again!", Ed left the bar.

Ian and Mickey sat there for a moment in complete silence, the whole bar had followed their fight of course.  
"I'm sorry", Ian whispered eventually.  
Mickey just shook his head and stood up.  
"Mickey, wait"

Ian followed Mickey outside the bar.  
"Mick, wait, I can explain!", Ian ran after him and took his wrist, but Mickey ripped himself free from him.  
"I don't want to hear it, Ian! I don't!", he kept walking.  
"I'm sorry, Mickey, please!"  
Mickey stopped and turned back to him, "Five months!", he yelled at him, "Five fucking months! You lied from second one, onwards! Was all of it lies, Ian? Every word?"  
"No, no Mick, I didn't lie when I said how beautiful you are or that I like you-"  
"Stop talking!", Mickey yelled at him, "I don't want to hear another fucking lie and another lie! You said you broke up with your boyfriend, five months ago! Five! You acted like you were different, but you're just like all the other fucking, cheating, lying faggots that can't keep it in their pants!"

"No, Mickey, that's not true! I'm sorry, please, just-"  
"No! Fuck all the way off, Ian! I don't want to fucking see you ever again!", he turned around and quickly walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey was lying on his bed, a guy sat between his legs and ran his hands over his body, he hooked Mickey's legs around his hips and leaned over him.  
Mickey just stared at the ceiling, this felt weird, it was weird to just start ringing his fuckbuddies up again, when all he wanted was Ian with him again.

The guy sighed and sat back again, "Okay, Mickey, sit up, come on"  
Mickey frowned at him but sat up, "What?"  
"You are off, Mick. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Mickey sighed and scooted away from him, he covered himself with his blanket.  
"There is nothing to talk about, Gabe."  
"Oh, really not? Because five months ago, you suddenly sent a SMS to all of us, that we can't fuck around anymore, because you got a boyfriend now. And now you suddenly call me over again?"  
Mickey just shrugged, "Men come and go, you know how it is."

"Mickey, for how long have we been friends? Five years? Six? Don't you think I know you by now?", Gabe touched his shoulder and looked at him, "He was important to you, wasn't he?"  
Mickey pushed his hand away.  
"Didn't you say, no more relationships? Because all the guys are just cheaters and liars, and no one will ever want you for you anyways but just for your ass?"  
"Well and I was right, wasn't I?", Mickey looked at him, "Again, I made the mistake to think there might be a guy, who is different. Well he wasn't."

Gabe sighed, "Did he cheat on you?"  
Mickey scoffed, "No, worse. He cheated with me. Can you believe that? He said, he broke up with his boyfriend, but he didn't. He cheated on him with me. I know how you feel like shit when someone cheats on you with some random dude. Now I was the random dude. He put me into this role.", he shook his head, "That fucking bastard."

Gabe bit his bottom lip, "Wow, you must be furious."  
Mickey sighed, "No, that's exactly it. I'm not. I'm not even angry. I can't even be angry at him. I'm just..."  
"Sad?"  
Mickey nodded, "Yeah. Sad. I really thought...", shook his head, "He made me feel good about myself, Gabe. No one ever did that before. But it was all lies."

Gabe sighed and rubbed his back, "Come, get up. Put your clothes on. I order us some food and we watch TV."  
"I called you over to fuck, and you're horny, so let's just-"  
"No. Mickey, you're not in the mood to fuck and I'm not gonna do that while you're sad. I'm your best friend, so I order you food. But if you wanna have some advice, maybe you should talk to him."

"Why would I talk to him?"  
"Maybe he has an explanation.", Gabe shrugged while getting up from the bed and pulling his clothes back on.  
"What explanation would there be? There is no excuse to lie to me for five months."  
"You should talk to him though, and if it's just to close the topic."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later Mickey stood in front of Ian's apartment and banged his fist against the door.  
Ian needed way too long for him to open the door, when he finally did, Mickey stormed in.  
"I want an explanation!", he yelled at him, "Now! Explain it to me, Ian!"

Ian looked at him surprised with an open mouth. He looked to his couch and Mickey turned around to look in the direction as well. There sat a young woman, she looked surprised at him.  
"Lexi, could you-"  
The woman raised her hands and got up, "No worries, not getting in the middle.", she looked Mickey up and down and then at Ian, "You call me later?"  
"Yeah, thanks"

Lexi left and it was just Mickey and Ian.  
"I'm sorry Mickey, I'm really, truly sorry. But everything I said to you, was true", he walked towards Mickey, "I think you're beautiful and I want to be with you, and you are amazing. I know I shouldn't have lied to you about Ed, I promise, I wanted to break up with him."

Mickey scoffed, "Oh yeah? Why didn't you?"  
"I... His dad died shortly after we got together and... I don't know every time I wanted to end it, he looked at me so sad and upset... I just... I'm sorry. I know there is no excuse, for what I did, Mickey. But please... can't you give me another chance?"

"Another chance to lie?"  
"No, Mick, listen", he put his hands on Mickey's shoulders, "We are made for each other. Since the second I saw you I just wanted to be with you, Mick!", he cupped his cheeks and stepped closer, he leaned his forehead against his, "We belong together, Mickey."

Mickey stared up at him, "Ian-"  
"We belong together, we were made for each other, Mickey, I'm sure of that", he looked at his lips, "I want to be with you, I'd do anything to get you back"  
Mickey looked up at him, he wanted to believe him so badly, he wanted to kiss him and he wanted to be with him. _Made for each other_. It sounded so stupid and yet Mickey wanted it to be true.

Ian leaned down to press their lips together and Mickey gasped into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ian's neck. Ian put his hands on Mickey's hips.  
They kissed passionately and Ian pushed their bodies close together, until he started to walk backwards and led Mickey to the bedroom. He didn't stop kissing him, while undressing both of them and lowering Mickey down on his bed.

They had a hard, passionate fuck, bodies closely pressed together, lips on each other the whole time, soft moans and groans through the small bedroom.

Ian came inside of him and looked down at him, panting, losing himself for a moment in Mickeys dark blue eyes.

He leaned down to kiss him again, before pulling out and falling on the mattress next to him.

Mickey stared at the ceiling.  
Ian turned to the side and looked at him, "Mick? Are you okay?"

Mickey closed his eyes, "We shouldn't have done this", he mumbled and sat up.  
Ian sat up and pushed Mickey back down, leaning over him.

"Wait, why not?"  
"Once a cheater, always a cheater." He mumbled, "I shouldn't have given in again."  
"No, Mickey, please, doesn't this prove my point? I can't resist you, and you can't resist me" he put his hand on Mickeys cheek and looked him deeply into his eyes again, "We belong together"

"Stop" Mickey whispered and put his hand on Ian's chest, "I can't be with you Ian. All my past relationships had been just cheating and lies, I told you that. And you still lied to me for five whole fucking months. I can't trust you, I can't be with you."

He pushed Ian down from him and sat up, he collected his boxers from the ground.  
"Mick, listen to me, We can get through this. I swear, I'll never lie to you again! I just want to be with you, I want to get back your trust. Just give me another chance to prove myself to you, Mick, just one" he took his wrist.

Mickey kept putting his clothes on.  
"Can't you listen? Years of lies, Ian, years of guys just wanting to stick their cocks up my ass until they grew tired of me" he growled while getting up from the bed and scooping his shirt up from the ground. Ian took his boxers as well and followed Mickey, "And now, I came here just to talk, because I just... wanted to have one goddamn reason why you would lie to me as well, for five fucking months at that! And you just... seduced me and fucked me in your bed!"

Ian sighed, "Mickey, I'm sorry, please just-"  
"No, I'm done with this, Ian. If I want to fuck a guy I have plenty of other guys to call up."  
"Mickey, I didn't just fuck you, I can't resist you, I want to be with you and be close to you, forever" he grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to him, "Don't just leave, Mickey, baby, please"

"Get it into your fucking head, Gallagher! I don't do cheaters. You can take your destiny and fate and meant to be and shove it up your ass!" He pushed him away, now he was angry, he was done listening to that boy trying to seduce him and lure him back into his bed, "If we were fucking made for each other, you wouldn't have made me your side whore, you fucking asshole!"

With those words he left the apartment and threw the door shut behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four months later

Mickey was at a bar with Gabe.  
"What about him?" Gabe asked And pointed at a guy two tables down  
"No, too blond"  
Gabe looked at him, "Too blond... sure" he shook his head, "What about him?"

Mickey looked at the next guy Gabe pointed out, "Too short. And his hair is too long"  
Gabe sighed, " Come on, you've never been this picky, with guys. Usually you just want them to be drunk enough to take you home", he sipped on his beer, "Because you got no self-esteem whatsoever."

Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"But the actual reason you are this picky, is because you secretly want one specific man and not just some one night stand."  
"Gabe, stop, I don't want to talk about it"

"It's been four months. That guy crushed the last remains of your self-esteem. And you're still whining about him."  
"I'm not whining." Mickey said sternly and downed the last remains of his drink, "I'm done for tonight, I want to go home. You come with me and fuck me on the dining table, or you want to try your luck with Blondie and shorty?"

Gabe shook his head.  
"I don't understand you, either you want that guy, then you go back to him and let him worship your body to make it up to you. Or you can't forgive him and then you should forget him, get over him, and join me with Blondie, Shorty and maybe the flat ass standing over there."

"It's not that easy, Gabe."  
"It's been four months. You've never been this upset after one of your douchebags before. You weren't this out of it for this long after we broke up."  
Mickey shrugged, "We were in a relationship for three weeks, not five months. And we might be best friends and have great sex, but you aren't exactly.... well you aren't him."

Gabe shrugged.  
"Okay, so he said you're made for each other, and? Are you now into guys that promise you a wedding, kids and a white picket fence?"  
"It was more than that... He called me beautiful" Mickey looked at his beer, "Did a guy ever call you beautiful?"

"No, what could be due to the fact that I'm not a woman on her wedding day."  
"He said, I'm beautiful the way I am, that I'm amazing. Most beautiful man he ever saw. He was the first person ever, to compliment me on something other than my ass or how good my blowjobs are. He treated me like a person, made me feel good about myself!" He sighed, "And then he crushed me."

"Mickey, please, you sound like a sad fag."  
Mickey scoffed, "Yeah, you go on talking, no one will ever treat you like that, and no one will ever treat me like that again."  
"Thanks for the optimism. If he was so amazing and so wonderful and made you feel so fantastic about yourself, why don't you give him another chance?"

"Another chance to lie?"  
"A chance to not lie. To make it right. He treated you good apart from the fact that he was still with his boyfriend. And yeah, that's majorly fucked up, but if you can't get over him, go back. And hey, maybe he turns out to really be the amazing person you describe him as and marries you and adopts ten children with you."

Mickey hit him against the arm, "Stop it."  
"It's been four months, Mick. And you're still as sad as on day one."  
Mickey sighed deeply.

"You know, I think I found the right guy for you to take home tonight" Gabe said suddenly.  
"No, I just want to go home. I'm done with the topic for today, I don't want to take anyone home."  
"Really, I think he's exactly your type. Redhead, tall, his ass looks great on those jeans, hello daddy"

Mickey frowned at him and turned around to look into the direction Gabe was looking.  
There at the bar, sat Ian. He just sat down and ordered a drink.

"You know I'm no expert on relationships and white picket fences, but if that guy would have called me beautiful, and thought, we were made for each other, I would sit on his lap right now and ride him in front of everyone else." Mickey turned around to his friend who shrugged at him, "But he didn't call me beautiful, Did he?"

"You really think... I should go over?"  
"Yeah, I'm done listening to you crying after him. Go over."  
"What if he is here on a date?"  
"You will only find out if you go over. Now, before I shove you."

Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed, but finally walked over.

Ian was sitting alone at the bar, he was waiting for Lexi. Since they were both single now, Lexi tried to hook him up with random dudes every once in a while, like he usually helped her. But Ian wasn't interested in them. He just wanted Mickey, but the man wouldn't answer his phone or open the door for him. So, after a good month and a half, Ian gave up.

"You're gonna buy me another drink or will you just keep sitting here lost in thought?" A voice suddenly said next to him.

Ian looked up surprised, Mickey was standing next to him. He held his empty glass out to Ian with a proposing look.

Ian quickly ordered Mickey a new beer and the Milkovich sat on the stool next to him.

"I'm glad to see you" Ian smiled at him.  
Mickey nodded, "You're here on a date or something?"  
"No, just, meeting up with a friend for drinks."  
Mickey raised an eyebrow.  
"Female friend."  
"Ah, the dyke from your living room?"  
"I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you calling her that."

Mickey shrugged.  
"I haven't been seeing anyone since we broke up" Ian said, "I didn't want anybody else. I was hoping you'd come back."

Mickey shrugged.  
"Well... I guess, I missed you"  
"You did?" Ian asked hopefully.  
Mickey shrugged again, " Yeah. Couldn't forget about you, or the things you said. Also, not about the things you did, though."

Ian bit his bottom lip, "Oh", he looked at his hands, " Why did you come over here then?"  
"My friend made me" he pointed behind him to Gabe, "He's writing his best man speech for our wedding already."

"He's staring over here like a maniac" Ian mumbled.  
"I annoyed him the last month's with talking about you. You know what he said to me so I came over?"  
Ian shook his head and looked back at Mickey again.

"He said, if you made me feel so good and were honest about the whole belong together and wanting to be with me, calling me beautiful bullshit, I should go back to you and give you another chance."

Ian scooted a bit closer looking him hopefully into his big blue eyes, "Will you give me another chance?"  
Mickey sighed, "You promise to not cheat on me?"  
"I swear, no cheating, no lying. Like I said, we are made for each other, there is no one else I need or want."

Mickey sighed, once a cheater, always a cheater - that was his experience on the matter so far, but he wanted to believe Ian so badly, he wanted to be with him and trust him.

"I know, guys in the past have treated you like shit and just used you for sex, and I know I also lied to you, and I'm more than sorry, Mickey. But I didn't use you for sex. I wanted you, I couldn't resist, couldn't stay away. The second I saw you in this bar back then, I knew I couldn't let you go again, I knew I needed to get that date and get to know you because I knew, you were just right for me. Not Ed, you."

"Why couldn't you just break up with him? Why did you have to make me the side Bitch?"  
Ian shook his head, "I don't have a satisfying explanation or excuse. I will never have one. I can only tell you how sorry I am and how much I want you back."

Mickey sighed, "Well I want you back too. I want to be with you, and I want to wake up next to you and eat the pancakes you make for us in the morning. I want that. I want to trust you."  
Ian put a hand on Mickeys cheek.  
"You can trust me. And I promise to make you as many pancakes as you want for the next forty, fifty years."

Mickey scoffed and grinned into his beer.  
"I remind you on that every morning you spend at my place from now on"  
Ian looked at him smiling widely, "You take me back? For real?"  
"You wanna question it until I Change my mind or are you gonna kiss me?"

Ian pulled Mickey in and kissed him. He had one hand on his cheek and one on his neck, kissing him impatiently.  
"Fuck, you're still so beautiful, I'm so lucky" Ian mumbled, and Mickey grinned at the compliment and kissed him more passionately.

The Milkovich eventually ended up on Ian's lap, making out at the bar and it wouldn't have surprised Mickey, if the bartender would throw them out soon or Ian would fuck him right here bend over the bar.

They were stopped by someone clearing their throat.  
Mickey and Ian pulled back, next to them stood Lexi.  
"Oh, hey Lex, you remember Mickey?"  
Lexi looked at them with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh, the dyke, right?"  
"Oh, the fag he was heartbroken over, right?" She said, then both started laughing looking at each other.

"So, I guess, you are back together, and I have to see to get laid on my own?" Lexi asked Ian.  
"Sorry, Lexi" he looked around the bar for women but mad who efforts whatsoever to get Mickey down from him.

"Over there stands my friend Gabe, he's a good wingman, if you help him land with Shorty and Blondie, I'm sure he makes sure you get some nice chick to eat out tonight." Mickey said smugly.

Ian chuckled at Mickey's bold choice of words.  
"Who are Blondie and Shorty?"  
"Two guys he wanted to hook me up with tonight."  
"Well, I'll go over to my new best friend Gabe, you two have your fun." She smiled and kissed Ian's cheek before walking over to her new wingman.

"So, what do you say, we get out of here, go to mine and you fuck me on every surface you can find?"  
Ian nodded and quickly helped Mickey down from his lap and they disappeared out of the bar.


End file.
